Drew Lachey
| died = | hometown = Cincinnati, Ohio | knownfor = Singer & Actor | season = Dancing with the Stars 2 Dancing with the Stars 15 | partner = 2: Cheryl Burke 15: Anna Trebunskaya | place = 2: 1 15: 11 | highestscore = 2: 30 (Tango, Paso Doble & Freestyle) 15: 24 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | lowestscore = 2: 24 (Cha-Cha-Cha) 15: 21.5 (Foxtrot) | averagescore = 2: 27.7 15: 22.7 }} Andrew John "Drew" Lachey is the celebrity winner from Season 2 and a contestant from Season 15 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Drew Lachey was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. He was a combat medic in the United States Army, was an Emergency medical technician (EMT) in NYC, worked in a deli, and was a camp counselor at the age of sixteen. He attended the School for Creative and Performing Arts (SCPA) in the Public School District. Career He was a member of the pop group, 98 Degrees, alongside his brother Nick Lachey, and other band members, Justin Jeffre and Jeff Timmons. Since 98 Degrees, Lachey made a guest appearance on Hollywood Squares in 2001, performed on Broadway as Mark Cohen in the musical Rent from 3 January to 21 March 2005, and has also had several guest appearances on Nick's MTV show Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica. In June 2008, Lachey joined the Broadway company of Monty Python's Spamalot as Patsy, the faithful manservant to King Arthur and stayed with the show for three months. Lachey co-hosted the 2006 Miss USA pageant with Access Hollywood star Nancy O'Dell. The pageant aired live on NBC from Baltimore, Maryland on 21 April 2006. Drew was featured on the show Overhaulin' when brother Nick Lachey worked with Chip Foose to steal and customize Drew's 1967 Ford truck. Lachey was also presenter the spring 2009 series HGTV $250,000 Challenge, the reality show where five neighboring families competed for the chance to win money to pay off their mortgage by competing in home-improvement challenges. In 2010, he played the role of Corny Collins in a production of Hairspray at Pittsburgh's Benedum Center. Lachey served as guest host for The Price Is Right Live! in Las Vegas in August 2010. Drew and design partner Sabrina Soto won the celebrity edition of HGTV's Showdown, "Battle of the Bonus Room" shown in July, 2009. The team beat designer Matthew Finlason and celebrity, Kristi Yamaguchi. Personal Life Lachey married Lea Lachey 14 October 2000. They were childhood and high-school sweethearts, and she was the choreographer for 98 Degrees, as well as one of the dancers. Their first child, daughter Isabella Claire Lachey, was born 23 March 2006 in Los Angeles, California, weighing 7 lb 2 oz (3.2 kg). It was announced 14 December 2009 that the couple was expecting their second child, a boy, due in Spring 2010. Their second child, son Hudson Nicholas Lachey, was born 15 May 2010 in Cincinnati, Ohio. The two of them also run a Cincinnati-area performing arts day camp. Dancing with the Stars 2 Lachey was a celebrity dancer on the second season of Dancing with the Stars with professional dance partner Cheryl Burke. At the beginning of the sixth week of competition (aired in February 2006), Lachey and Burke earned a perfect score of 30 with their tango. In the eighth and final week, they earned a score of 30 on each of their two dances, the Paso Doble and freestyle, giving them the highest score for the week. On 26 February 2006, they were crowned the champions. Scores Tour and Other Appearances From December 2006 to February 2007, Drew toured both Canada and the United States for the Dancing with the Stars: Live! tour. On the 17 April 2007 results show, Lachey made a surprise appearance to reprise his "Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)" freestyle dance with Cheryl Burke. He co-hosted the first three weeks of the fifth season of Dancing with the Stars, temporarily replacing Samantha Harris during her maternity leave. He also stepped in for Tom Bergeron for one episode. When Gloria Estefan had to pull out of the 16 October 2007 results show for personal reasons, Lachey returned to dance a foxtrot with Cheryl. Dancing with the Stars 15 Lachey returned to Dancing with the Stars in its fifteenth season as one of the "All-Stars" contestants. This time he was partnered with Anna Trebunskaya. They were the third couple eliminated from the competition. Scores Trivia * His older brother Nick Lachey and sister-in-law Vanessa Lachey competed on Season 25. Gallery Drew-Cheryl-Promo2.jpg Drew-Cheryl-Promo2-1.jpg Season-2-champs.jpg Drew-cheryl-win.jpg Drew-Lachey-Cheryl-Burke-win-DWTS-20061.jpg Drew-Anna-Promo15.jpg Drew-Anna-Promo15-2.jpg Drew-Anna-Promo15-1.jpg Drew-lachey-profile-2012.jpg Drew Jeff Nick and Justin S25 Week 3.jpg Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Champions Category:Season 15 contestants Category:Singers Category:Guest judges